


Closeness

by strawberrywine



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrywine/pseuds/strawberrywine
Summary: "Gyeom-ah, come back to bed. Hyung's lonely."





	Closeness

Yugyeom woke up to an almost unbearable warmth. For a moment, he wondered if was back in the jungle and not in his room in the dorm. He tried to roll over and out from under the covers only to find he couldn't move at all.

He had a small moment of panic, the weight on his chest seeming heavier than it had been only a moment before. His heart pounded in his ears but the weight on top of him shifted and someone snuffleed against his neck.

Jaebeom.

He'd only just gotten back from the jungle the day before and they'd had a small party with all the members that night. Jaebeom had insisted on sleeping in Yugyeom's room with him instead of his own.

"I sleep better with you, Gyeom-ah," he had whined, chin resting on Yugyeom's chest so he could blink up at him with sleep clouding his expression. Yugyeom hadn't been able to say no.

Jaebeom clung to him, one leg thrown over Yugyeom's thighs, an arm across his chest and his face pressed against Yugyeom's neck. Yugyeom listened to his soft breaths, enjoying the feeling of waking up with Jaebeom in bed beside him. They didn't get many mornings like this and even fewer where Jaebeom could sleep through the night.

He claimed it was easier when Yugyeom slept beside him but there were many mornings Yugyeom could remember waking up to an empty bed and the smell of coffee wafting through the apartment. Jaebeom had never really had a decent sleep schedule, even on breaks. Yugyeom was always the one to get up to tug him off the couch and into his bed or, more often than not, into bed with Yugyeom himself.

Yugyeom turned his head to stare at Jaebeom's sleeping face. His face had rounded out in recent months and his features were even softer in sleep. Dark lashes rested against his cheeks and his lips were parted slightly. Yugyeom had the urge to kiss him, and so he did.

It was only a short press of his lips against Jaebeom's but Jaebeom still chased after his mouth in his sleep. Yugyeom muffled a chuckle and carded his fingers through Jaebeom's hair, pushing back the fringe he had finally let grow back out. There were the moments that Yugyeom treasured the most.

He laid there for a while longer and, when he didn't fall back asleep, got up to start the day. Untangling himself from Jaebeom was a pain, but a well placed pillow and some soothing noises coax him back to sleep.

Yugyeom wondered into the living area, noting the empty bottles of soju and snack packets littering the coffee table. Jaebeom would have a fit if he woke up to the dorm in such a state. He gave the room a once over and decided to make a fresh pot of coffee, something he didn't generally drink but felt he needed if he was going to be cleaning the dorm to start his day.

He had place the coffee into the pot and had just pressed the brew button when the sound of shuffling reached his ears. He looked over his shoulder to find Jaebeom in the doorway to the kitchen in what seemed like nothing but one of Yugyeom's oversized hoodies. Jaebeom rubbed at his face with one sleeve covered hand, reveling a pair of black underwear Yugyeom doesn't remember him wearing to bed, and practically whines.

Yugyeom felt his heart clinch at the sound. They're leader didn't like to ask for the things he needed or wanted, but a sleepy Jaebeom is the neediest of all.

He shuffled into the room, feet dragging across the floor in more of a waddle than a walk. Arms wrapped around Yugyeom from behind, Jaebeom's hands completely engulfed by the hoodie's sleeves. Jaebeom pressed a cheek against Yugyeom's back and nuzzled against him.

"Gyeom-ah, come back to bed. Hyung's lonely." Yugyeom melted at the sound of his voice. He turned, wrapping Jaebeom up in his arms. A giggle escaped him when Jaebeom snuggled closer; a happy hum vibrated against Yugyeom's chest.

Never one to be able to deny his hyung anything, Yugyeom maneuvered them back to bed, the coffee and cleaning forgotten until later in the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit. i haven't written anything in actual years and my first fic i post here is a rare pair. always true to my roots i guess lmao i know its not much but its a start so hopefully ill be posting more content soonish.
> 
> im always horrible with editing, so any mistakes are my own and i dont have an actual beta. im also struggling with my tenses and finding my writing legs again sooo.... yeah
> 
> this whole thing came about because of pinkichor and a conversation on twitter. go check out they're fic, Manors and Midnights, if you want more yugbeom content or just amazing content in general. that whole series is amazing and deserves all the love. they've just started posting book 2 so go catch up! you wont regret it! 
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
